Yuuki Asuna/Bildergalerie
Character-Designs 03_asuna.png|Real Life Asuna_als_kleines_Kind.PNG|Asuna als Kind PB Caliber MR Asuna.png|Neu ALO Avatar 02_asuna.png|Sword Art Online 06_asuna.png|ALfheim Online Asuna_ALO2_2.png|Neu ALO Asuna_ALO2_3.png|Neu ALO 03_asuna_d.png|Character-Design - Reallife 02_asuna_d.png|Character-Design Sword Art Online 06_asuna_d.png|Character-Design - ALFheim Online Asuna Mimik 01.png|Character-Design von Shingo Adachi für den SAO Anime. Asuna Mimik 02.png|Character-Design von Shingo Adachi für den SAO Anime. Detail PB Caliber MR Asuna.png|Neu ALO Avatar PB Caliber MR Asuna einzeln.png|Neu ALO Avatar Erika_Anime.png|Asunas zweiter ALO Avatar (Erika) IM Asuna.png|Asunas Design für Sword Art Online «Infinity Moment». IM Asuna.jpg|Asuna in Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment. Asuna Extra Edition Art.png|Asunas Character-Design für die Extra Edition. Characters drawn by Caliber manga artist.png|Asunas Design für den Calibur Handlungsstrang. Light Novel Aincrad/Progressive-Handlungsstrang Sword Art Online Progressive Volume 01.png Progressive Vol 1 - 047.png Progressive Vol 1 - 089.png Progressive Vol 1 - 004-005.png|Erster Bosskampf Progressive Vol 1 - 002.png Progressive Vol 1 - 139.png Progressive Vol 1 - 003.png Progressive Vol 1 - 287.png Progressive Vol 2 - 004-005.png Progressive Vol 2 - 002-003.png Progressive Vol 2 - 039.png Progressive Vol 2 - 185.png Progressive Vol 2 - 353.png Sword Art Online Progressive Volume 03.png Progressive Vol 3 - 034.png Progressive Vol 3 - 053.png Progressive Vol 3 - 146.png Progressive Vol 3 - 203.png Progressive Vol 3 - 226.png Progressive Vol 3 - 274.png Vol_08_-_035.png Vol_08_-_002-003.png|Asuna und Kirito reden mit Heathcliff. Vol_08_-_146.png Sword Art Online Volume 01.png Vol 01 - 002-003.png|Asuna grüßt Kirito in Agils Laden. Vol 01 - 092.png|Asuna fordert die Hälfte des Ragout Rabbits. Vol 01 - 132.png|Asuna und Kirito verstecken sich vor einer Einheit der Army. Vol 01 - 006-007.png Vol 01 - 242.png Vol_02_-_191.png Vol 02 - 241.png Fairy Dance-Handlungsstrang Vol 03 - 002-003.png|Asuna ist in ALO gefangen. Vol 03 - 159.png|Asuna wird von Oberon in der Spitze des Weltenbaums gefangen gehalten. Vol_03_-_043.png|Asuna (im Koma) im Krankenhaus. Vol_04_-_006.png Vol_04_-_215.png|Asuna, Kirito und Yui sind wieder vereint. Vol_04_-_281.png Phantom Bullet-Handlungsstrang Vol 05 - 004-005.png Vol 05 - 069.png Vol_06_-_004-005.png Vol 06 - 259.png Calibur-Handlungsstrang Vol_08_-_004-005.png Caliber SS illustration.png Mother's Rosario-Handlungsstrang Sword Art Online Volume 07.png Vol 07 - 002-003.png|Asuna und die Gilde in Asunas und Kiritos Blockhaus. Vol 07 - 004.png|Asuna isst mit ihrer Mutter zu Abend. Vol 07 - 006-007.png|Yuuki nimmt Asuna mit, um sie den Sleeping Knights vorzustellen. Vol 07 - 055.png Vol 07 - 073.png|Yuuki und Asuna beim Duell Vol 07 - 081.png Vol 07 - 095.png Vol 07 - 223.png|Asuna findet Yuuki im Krankenhaus. Vol 07 - 288.png|Yuuki und Asuna. Alicization-Handlungsstrang Anime Aincrad-Handlungsstrang Double Asuna in Opening.png|Asuna in SAO und im Real Life. Asuna's cameo appearance.png|Asunas Cameo-Auftritt. KiritoandAsuna.png|Asuna und Kirito essen Brot. Asuna.png|Asuna fragt Kirito nach dem ersten Bosskampf nach seinem Namen. Asuna in Agil's shop in episode 5.png A friendly smile.png|Asunas freundliches Lächeln. Lisbeth teasing Asuna.png Lisbeth wishing Asuna luck.png Asuna asking Lisbeth about her adventure.png Asuna smiling in Kamdet.png Asuna SAO.png Asuna Cooking.png|Asuna bereitet das Ragout Rabbit Fleisch zu. Kirito Asuna and Yui Hugging.png|Asuna, Kirito und Yui asuna_kirito_school_gif_by_codzocker00-d5ozeax.png Fairy Dance-Handlungsstrang Kirito_and_Asuna_in_Kirito's_dream.png|Kirito und Asuna zusammen in Kazutos Traum Sleeping_Asuna_in_Kirito's_dream.png|Asunas schlafendes Gesicht in Kazutos Traum Asuna Queen Titania.png|Asuna als Königin Titania. Asuna World Tree 3.png|Asuna, gefangen auf dem Weltenbaum. Asuna Escaping.png|Asuna flieht aus dem Käfig auf dem Weltenbaum. High School Asuna.png|Asuna in der realen Welt im Hinterhof der Schule. Asuna Yui hot spring.png Extra Edition SAOEE 3 2.png AsunaEE.png SAO Asuna EE2.png SAOEE Girls.png AsunaYui.png SAOEE Girls2.png Asuna's incantation EE.png Kirito explaining the quest.png Asuna's realisation.png Phantom Bullet-Handlungsstrang Asuna with Kazuto in the East Garden.png Kazuto talking about information.png Asuna 2.png Kazuto and Asuna on a bench.png Calibur-Handlungsstrang ALO Group.png RL Group.png Mother's Rosario-Handlungsstrang Asuna striking 21st floor boss.png Asuna and Kirito purchasing Forest House in ALO.png The girls talking about Zekken.png Asuna logging out from ALO.png Asuna and her mother having dinner.png Asuna was looking at Kirito's picture on her phone.png Asuna meets Kirito.png Asuna and Yuuki prepare to duel.png Yuuki flying with Asuna.png Asuna looking at the phone.png Asuna and the Sleeping Knights preparing for battle.png Sleeping Knights vs The Four-Armed Giant.png Ice Arrows.png Yuuki at the centre of attention at school.png Asuna asking Siune about Yuuki.png Kazuto giving Asuna an address to a hospital.png Medicuboid interior.png Asuna hugging Yuuki.png Kazuto and others working on the Communication Probe.png Young Asuna.png ALO players celebrating.png Undine Asuna.png Asuna with Yui Biprobe.png Manga Asuna in the Progressive manga.png|Asunas Aussehen im Progressive Manga. YoungasunaAinD.png|Die junge Asuna. Asu-nyan.png|Asuna mit Katzenohren und -schweif als "Asu-nyan" im 4koma Manga Fairy Dance Manga Volume 3 cover.png|Asuna auf dem Cover des 3. Fairy Dance Manga-Bands. Sword Art Online Comic Anthology.jpg|Asuna mit Kirito auf dem Cover des Sword Art Online Comic Anthology. SAO Comic Anthology Page 2.jpg|SAO Comic Anthology Colour Illustration von Yuuki Tatsuya. SAO Comic Anthology Page 3.jpg|SAO Comic Anthology Colour Illustration von Matsuryuu. ComicAnthology2.png Sword Art Online 4-Koma Vol 1 Cover.png Sword Art Online 4-Koma Vol 2 Cover.png Sword Art Online 4-koma Official Anthology 1.png Sword Art Online 4-koma Official Anthology 2.png Sword Art Online 4-koma Official Anthology 3.png Mother's Rosario Manga Vol 1 Cover.png Mother's Rosario Manga Vol 2 Cover.png Progressive Manga Vol 1 Cover.png Progressive Manga Vol 2 Cover.png Progressive Manga Vol 3 Cover.png Progressive Manga Vol 4 Cover.png Calibur Manga Cover.png Game Karten AsunaEW5.png AsunaEW52.png AsunaEW6.png AsunaEW62.png AsunaEW7.png AsunaEW72.png AsunaEW73.png AsunaEW74.png AsunaEW75.png AsunaEW76.png AsunaEW77.png AsunaEW78.png AsunaEW79.png AsunaEW7A.png AsunaEW7B.png AsunaEW7C.png AsunaEW7D.png AsunaEW7E.png AsunaEW7F.png AsunaEW7G.png AsunaEW7H.png AsunaEW2014VDay.png AsunaEW7J.png AsunaEW7K.png AsunaEW7L.png AsunaEW7M.png AsunaEW8.png AsunaEW2.png AsunaEWP2.png AsunaEWP3.png AsunaEWP4.png AsunaEWP5.png AsunaEWP6.png AsunaEWP7.png AsunaEWP8.png KiritoEWP5.png Infinity Moment/Hollow Fragment Asuna H-F Bed.png|Asuna in Hollow Fragment. Kirito and Asuna kiss HF.png Asuna HF lake.png Asuna in nude apron.png Kirito and Asuna's remarriage.png Asuna HF.png Cook Off in HF.png Asuna HF Star Splash.png Asuna Kirito Yui HF.png HF Final Group Photo.png Lost Song LS Family Photo.png LS Cat Ear Party.png LS Kirito's predicament.png LS Asuna and Strea in underwear.png LS Strea hugging Asuna.png LS Yuuki passing Mother's Rosario to Asuna.png LS Asuna event.png LS Group Photo.png Sword Art Online: Hollow Realization Hollow Realization key art.png Extra Nijinooto.png|Asuna und Kazuto auf dem Niji no Oto Cover. Saonair1.png|Asuna und Kirito auf dem Cover von Sword Art Online On Air 1. Saonair2.png|Asuna und Kazuto auf dem Cover von Sword Art Online On Air 2. Saonair3.png|Asuna und Kirito auf dem Cover von Sword Art Online On Air 3. Saonair4.png|Asuna und Kazuto auf dem Cover von Sword Art Online On Air 4. awxsaoadramacd2.png|Asuna auf dem Cover von der Accel World x Sword Art Online Drama CD. Web kizmel.png|(Ecke) Asuna, wie sie während dem Baden Yume Sekai singt. Gezeichnet von Kawahara Reki. AsunaALO 1280x1024.jpg AsunaSketch1280x1024.jpg DengekiPSCover.jpg Asuna wedding dress.png Bromide1.png AsunaRabbit.png Asuna1280x1024.jpg SAQFinal43.png AsunaDramacdApk.png Asuna-Stamp.png Asuna bikini.png SAO Winter illustration.png Asuna Dengeki Climax.png Extraedition.png Staffcollection2012abecthx.jpg 1kujiRadiocd.png AsunaYuiRabbit.png pan-chi-lovers selection.png Hollow Fragment Poster.png StoryTradingCard.png Volume 7 discarded cover concept by abec.png|Verworfenes Cover für Band 7 von abec. Hollow fragment package.png Courage.png|Asuna mit Yuuki auf dem Cover von Courage. Asuna as Alisa Illinichina Amiella.png|Asuna verkleidet als Alisa Illinichina Amiella (God Eater 2) in Sword Art Online Lost Song. Sword Art Online - God Eater 2 collaboration clear file.png|Sword Art Online - God Eater 2 Kollaboration. LS Characters.png Dengeki 3000 series breakthrough Asuna illustration.png|Asuna in Badekleidung, gezeichnet von abec in Gedenken an Dengeki Bunko's 3000. Band. Dengeki Bunko Autumn Festival 2015 - Asuna art by abec.png|Illustration von Asuna von abec. Die Zeichnung war im Dengeki Bunko Autumn Festival 2015 mit eingebracht. Dengeki Bunko FIGHTING CLIMAX IGNITION Special Pack Asuna Illustration.png|Illustration von Asuna, in der Dengeki Bunko FIGHTING CLIMAX IGNITION mitinbehalten. Nebengeschichten Sword Art Online Material Edition 4.png|Asuna auf dem Cover der Material Edition 4. ME4 Asuna.png|Asuna in ME4, wie sie sich um den kranken Kirito kümmert. Material Edition 08.png The Day Before.png The Day Before illustration.png Material Edition 09.png|Asuna, gezeichnet von Reki, auf dem Cover der Material Edition 9. Material_Edition_10.png|Asuna auf dem Cover von ME 10. Sugary Days Page 17.png Material Edition 11.png Material Edition 12.png ME12a.png Sugary Days Page 41.png LisbethEdition.png|Asuna mit Lisbeth auf dem Cover der Lisbeth Edition. Asuna-Lisbeth Outdoor Bath.png The Day After Page 68 illustration.png End Cards Episode 2 End Card.png|Asuna und Kirito in der End Card von Episode 2. Episode 5 End Card.png|Asuna und Kirito in der End Card von Episode 5. Episode 6 End Card.png|Asuna in der End Card von Episode 6. Episode 7 End Card.png|Asuna wie Lisbeths ersten Schmiedeladen besucht. Episode 8 End Card.png|Asuna in der End Card von Episode 8. Episode 10 End Card.png|Asuna und Kirito der End Card von Episode 10. Episode 11 End Card.png|Asuna und Kirito in der End Card von Episode 11. Episode 13 End Card.png|Asuna in der End Card von Episode 12. Episode 15 End Card.png|Asuna in der End Card von Episode 15. Episode 20 End Card.png|Asuna und Kirito in der End Card von Episode 20. Episode 21 End Card.png|Asuna in der End Card von Episode 21. Episode 24 End Card.png|Asuna und Kirito in der End Card von Episode 24. Web Novel Web_suguha_asuna_shino.png|Asuna in der Web Version; gezeichnet von Reki. Web_SAO1.png|Titelbild der Web Version SAO1. Web Asuna and Yuuki.png|Asunas und Yuukis ALO Avatare, gezeichnet von Reki. Web Kirito and Asuna.png|Innencover der Material Edition: Assemblage Yuji.png|Asuna und eine A.L.I.C.E: Kirigaya Yuji Anime Posters Anime S1 Aincrad arc poster.png Anime S1 Aincrad arc poster 2.png Fairy Dance Arc poster.png Caliber Anime MainVisual.png|Asuna mit Kirito, Lisbeth, Leafa, Silica, Sinon und Klein in der Calibur Key Visual. Bilder aus Zeitschriften NyanType201211.jpg NyanType201211GirlMechan.jpg NyanType201208.jpg NyanType201210.jpg NewType201302.jpg Newtype201403.jpg MegamiDeluxe20.jpg DBMV27.png DBMV35.png|Asuna mit Shino und Yuuki auf einem Dengeki Bunko Poster. DBMV38.jpg DBMagPoster2.jpg DengekiPS565.jpg Abec swimsuits at the beach.jpg GsM201208.jpg GsM201209.jpg Gs201402a.jpeg GsComicVol3.png GsComicVol4.png Chibi Chibi Special.png Chibi Special 2.png Chibi 1.png|Eine Chibi-Illustration von Asuna und Kirito. Chibi 2.png Chibi 7.png Chibi Asuna.png Chibi HFGuidebook.png ChibiIMguidebook.png Twitter-Ikonen Tw icon asuna01.png|Ein Twitter-Ikon von Asuna. Tw icon asuna02.png|Ein weiteres Twitter-Ikon von Asuna. Tw icon asuna03.png|Ein weiteres Twitter-Ikon von Asuna. Tw icon asuna04.png|Ein weiteres Twitter-Ikon von Asuna. Tw icon asuna05.png|Ein weiteres Twitter-Ikon von Asuna. Tw icon asuna06.png|Ein weiteres Twitter-Ikon von Asuna. Tw icon asuna07.png|Ein weiteres Twitter-Ikon von Asuna. Tw icon asuna08.png|Ein weiteres Twitter-Ikon von Asuna. Tw icon asuna 09.png|Ein weiteres Twitter-Ikon von Asuna. Tw icon asuna 10.png|Ein weiteres Twitter-Ikon von Asuna. Tw icon asuna&kirito.png|Ein Twitter-Ikon von Asuna und Kirito. Twitter dot01 asuna.gif Twitter dot02 asuna.gif Kategorie:Bildergalerie